zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Midna
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message! Old Archives: Archive One Archive Two Archive Pi I am wondering Could I make a different account on another wikia wiki? [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You can make a different account on a different wiki.--Gamekid Dan 00:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) When youre making a word bubble and want to short it down to a code. People say you must create a new page called Template: Username. Will this page be open for everybody to see it? Or is it private? --Vussen 21:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) do i need a name 4 this wiki? I was wonderin' if on this wikia if I need a special screen name and acount 4 this or if my current 1 will do? --elementalknight 22:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for advice on screen name. Thank you very much for the advice on my screen name. --elementalknight 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) images Animation I've seen people with animations to go with their username. HOW CAN I GET ONE?!? I'm so jealous!!! How can the one and only Blue Link go without an animation??? If I have to make one, it will be pretty hard. Reply anytime!!! Again the animation Uh, i'm pretty sure that i set a signiture. where can i test it out? Cant do it in temple of courage cause i already voted. It's later now and it doesn't work... I did what you said, too. I did the Template:Signatures/Sactage for my signature? 00:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I hope I can keep it this way, I don't want to have to change my global prefs for the purpose of one wiki. Sactage Give me a ping, Vasily. CoD CoD Talk 00:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Please I would still like to know where the original sockpuppet was from 00:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is there a particular reason you won't tell me? I don't mind being blocked, but can you at least tell me why? Or at least tell me why you won't tell me, oh wait that makes no sense. But for real, I have no idea what I did wrong, could you at least tell me. If you would just please tell me.... Come on man, just tell me still waiting still waiting, please just tell me Come on, just please tell me Hi Shoutbox On the shoutbox, you and Lisa were talking about something that works in Monobook with the useskin=monaco tag. The shoutbox won't let me post, so I'll ask here: What was it? -'Isdrak ' 06:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It still doesn't work. All of it except the bar that says "Shoutbox" disappears when I try to send a message and doesn't come back until I navigate away from the page. -'Isdrak ' 16:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Still not working. I guess I just won't use it. -'Isdrak ' 19:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Yes, vandalized the Princess Ruto page. So do you're admin magic and block him. - McGillivray227 04:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, man, woman, whatever. Hey, I am releasing official information on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword page, and all are true, so why don't you idiots, better well dumbasses get your mother freaking brains together, sheesh, where do they get you guys? Next time it has OFFICIAL information, leave it. --SmasherLink (talk) 02:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SmasherLink :I know for a fact that this user is not online, and so I will answer for him. ::First of all, you will probably get a short block for calling someone an idiot, since it's a personal attack. ::Second of all, watch your language/ ::Thirdly, unless your have proof, it's not official. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wondering if you are able to come on the IRC so I can talk to someone who doesn't have a foot in his mouth, or is away. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) new poll Can we have a new poll the one that we have now is kinda getting old.--Gamekid Dan 22:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Its been up for 2 weeks. We generally change polls every 2 or so months (assuming you are talking about the ones on the front page). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ban I Knew you'd SaY ThAt....--Evil Dark Coyer (talk) 03:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't make it any less valid. -'Isdrak ' 03:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How to make a poll I was wondering how do you make a poll.--Gamekid Dan 00:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Midna i dont know how to do stuff here! (im a girl) Re:A Proposal (message regarding IRC left by Jazzi.) This feels rather silly, leaving a trail of messages across multiple wikis, but since WMM left his message for you on Mario Wiki I guess I need to clear things up. As I have expressed before, I dislike making rules that apply to an entire channel when only a few individuals are the source of trouble. I will respect and abide by the Zeldapedia IRC rules if you want it to be that way, but I will not enforce such a broad separation clause on the BioShock Wiki channel. On the BioShock Wiki channel I will continue with the agreement we originally made: *If someone from #wikia-bioshock is PMing a person on your channel, and the person on your channel objects, I will kick the person off of #wikia-bioshock if evidence (a log with time/date and IP info) is provided in a timely manner. This means that if WMM PMs you or Jazzi, and you find this annoying, you should inform me and I will enforce the rule. You and Jazzi, or anyone from Zeldapedia, can still come to #wikia-bioshock and you will be welcome there as long as you abide by the simple channel rules. ~ Gardimuer { ʈalk } 23:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could you come on to the IRC? I'd like to talk to you. -'Isdrak ' 00:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Special Delivery --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC)